fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Full House characters
This is a list of characters from the TV sitcom Full House. Main characters Click on picture for character's page. Except where noted, the main characters have appeared in all 193 episodes of the series. fhbsaget2-sm.jpg|Danny Tanner (192 episodes)|link=http://fullhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Danny_Tanner fh-stamos.jpg|Jesse Katsopolis|link=http://fullhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Jesse_Katsopolis fh07.jpg|Joey Gladstone|link=http://fullhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Joey_Gladstone fh-Candance.jpg|D.J. Tanner (192 episodes)|link=http://fullhouse.wikia.com/wiki/D.J._Tanner fh_Jodie.jpg|Stephanie Tanner|link=http://fullhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Stephanie_Tanner full_house_michelle.jpg|Michelle Tanner (192 episodes)|link=http://fullhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Michelle_Tanner Rebecca.jpg|Rebecca Donaldson-Katsopolis (153 episodes)|link=http://fullhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Rebecca_Katsopolis Kimmy9.jpg|Kimmy Gibbler (126 episodes)|link=http://fullhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Kimmy_Gibbler Nicky.jpeg|Nicky Katsopolis (68 episodes)|link=Nicky Katsopolis 185px-Full house twins2.jpg|Alex Katsopolis (68 episodes)|link=Alex Katsopolis Recurring characters *Steve Hale (34 episodes) *Vicky Larson (14 episodes) *Teddy (13 episodes) *Aaron Bailey (13 episodes) *Denise Frazer (12 episodes) *Derek Boyd (9 episodes) *Gia Mahan (8 episodes) *Nick Katsopolis (7 episodes) *Irene Katsopolis (7 episodes) *Harry Takayama (5 episodes) *Kathy Santoni (4 episodes) *Nelson (4 episodes) *Rusty (4 episodes) *Viper (4 episodes) *Claire Tanner (3 episodes) *Rusty (3 episodes) *Cindy (3 episodes) *Walter (3 episodes) *Kevin Gwynn (2 episodes) *Claire Mahan (2 episodes) *'Lisa' (5 episodes; played by Kathryn Zarembawas) is one of Michelle's friends in the series. It is revealed that she is an extremely good singer. She sings the song "Don't go Breaking My Heart" in an episode with the character Derek. *'Mrs. Carruthers' (4 episodes; played by actress Marcia Wallace) is a recurring character in season eight. She has a massive crush on Joey, as evidenced by her constant "chasing" him down, and his subsequent "hiding" from her. In one episode, she collaborates with Kimmy Gibbler to form a Neighborhood Watch program. She also is known to "dominate" the PTA elections at Michelle's school every year. *'Duane' (3 episodes; played by Scott Menville) is Kimmy Gibbler's boyfriend in season eight, whom she considered marrying in Reno. He is known for rarely speaking. In the few times that he does speak, his catchphrase, "Whatever", is the only word that he says, except for Shakespeare's Sonnet #18 that he recites from memory. In the episode "Up on the Roof", he also said, "I guess" when D.J. asked him if "Whatever" was the only word he says. *'Wendy Tanner' (2 episodes; played by Darlene Vogelis) is Danny's sister, who is an avid animal enthusiast, and works at a zoo. She owns a chimpanzee named Ginger, and is known to have had somewhat of a rivalry with Joey in their childhood, but when she comes back to San Francisco, she and Joey have a brief relationship after they both revealed themselves to have "secret crushes" on each other. It is also revealed that she collects exotic souvenirs from around the world. *'Caroline' (2 episodes; Dorothy Parke) is a friend of Danny's, who is in an early episode where Danny, Joey, and Jesse all go fishing on a boat. She also appears in the episode that included Danny's 30th birthday. *'Roxie' (2 episodes; Felicia Michaels) is Joey's girlfriend in season seven. She is a stand-up comic (like Joey) with a mouse-like voice. She makes fun of Danny, Rebecca, Jesse, and the girls as part of her comedy routine. Roxie later apologized to the Tanner family, also admitting that she was called "Squeaky" in her youth. *'Vanessa' (2 episodes; Christie Claridge) is Jesse's one-time girlfriend in "Our Very First Show". Notable one-episode characters *Pamela Katsopolis-Tanner *Stavros *Brett Davis *Michael Montfort *'Mindy Gladstone' (played by Beverly Sanders) is Joey's mother. She appears only once throughout the entire series, in the fourth episode The Return of Grandma, but Joey talks about her often. For example, in the episode "Viva Las Joey" in season four, Joey lands a gig opening for Wayne Newton in Las Vegas, Nevada. When Joey was asked by Jesse why he couldn't invite his mother to come see the show, he explains that she is working as Goofy at Disney World. *'Paul' (played by Brandon Stewart) is one of Kevin's friends. In "Just Say No Way", he sprayed some beer all over D.J. and Kevin told him he didn't have to do it. D.J. took his beer after he referred to her as "uncool", and asked him if he thought he was cool. (He didn't have an answer for that.) Afterwards he got caught drinking and was getting suspended from school. *'Sam' (played by Joe Elrady) is one of Kevin's friends who wears glasses. In "Just Say No Way", he, along with Paul, convinces Kevin to drink beer so it would "loosen up". And along with Paul and Kevin, he was suspended from school. *'Adrianna' (Fabiana Udenio) is Jesse's one-time girlfriend in "Daddy's Home". *'Corinna Spicer' (Elizabeth Keifer) is a student in Jesse's "private music class", whom Jesse liked in Jesse's Girl. At the end of the episode, she winds up with Joey instead. *'Jill' (Darcy DeMoss) is one of Jesse's earliest girlfriends on the show. She and Jesse date when there is no one else to date, according to her. Pets *Comet the golden retriever (season three onward) *Martin the Goldfish (episode "A Fish Called Martin" of season four) *Shorty the Donkey *Sparky the Dog (the Jack Russell terrier, owned by Teddy and his family) *'Coco' is a poodle, who is owned by the Gibblers. She can supposedly sing along to "Polly Wolly Doodle", as Kimmy exclaims in the episode "The Volunteer" in season five, in which the Tanners hold a dog show in their backyard for the neighborhood dogs. At the end of the episode, Comet falls in love with Coco. *'Freddy/Freida' is Michelle's replacement for Martin, first believed to be male, but was proven female, after giving birth in front of Michelle. *'Scruffy' is a pig who appeared in the episode "Room For One More" from season six. He belongs to the neighbors, and Stephanie and Michelle watch him for the weekend. Jesse has a lot of work to do and he tells Becky he wants another kid. While everyone was in the basement during the radio show Scruffy comes down and tries to tell them that the food Danny cooked in the oven is burning. Special guest characters Little Richard Little Richard plays himself in the season seven episode "Too Little Richard Too Late", while he holds a concert in San Francisco. It turns out that he is Denise's uncle. Michelle asks him to perform a concert to help Joey's campaign for PTA president. He accepts, and performs one of his hit songs, "Keep a Knockin", for Joey's campaign. Richard is quite late to the concert, but makes it up to them. Steve Urkel Steve Urkel (played by Jaleel White) is a cousin of one of D.J.'s one-time friends. During his visit (in "Stephanie Gets Framed"), he must raise the spirits of Stephanie because she has to get eyeglasses. Stephanie is reluctant because of how eyeglasses will make her look, but Steve helps her feel better. Urkel was from the show Family Matters. The Beach Boys *The first time they appear in the series, they are supposed to be guests on Wake Up, San Francisco, but have to cancel their appearance. D.J. wins a telephone contest, and gets concert tickets, but she has trouble deciding whom to take with her. In the end, the whole family ends up singing on stage at the concert. *In "Our Very First Telethon", Mike Love is the surprise guest at a telethon hosted by Danny Tanner. *In "Captain Video (Part 1)", Mike Love and Bruce Johnston appear together to have lunch with the family, jam with the Rippers while the rest of the family watch and subsequently give Jesse permission to use the song "Forever" which originally appeared on the Beach Boy's Sunflower album in 1971. Category:Tanner's Lovers Full House Category:Females Category:Males Category:Pet Category:Michelle's Friends Category:DeviantART